


Suspicion

by Daxii



Category: Free!, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, i don't even know what to tag this is ridiculous, seriously no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are on holiday in Japan and Sherlock thinks that kid in the fountain is acting suspiciously.</p><p>I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

“John,” Sherlock starts, squinting away from the hot Japanese sun towards his companion. “What do you call a man who sits under a fountain?”

John, mopping his brow with his forearm, has to catch his breath at the sudden question. They’ve been milling around this small town market for two hours now while Mary and Molly do some shopping, and he’s really not in the mood for Sherlock’s lame attempts at jokes right now.

“Oh, I don’t fucking know, do I. Robert? Michael? Why does it matter?”

“ _Suspicious_ , actually,” Sherlock scolds, eyes narrowing and John can’t help but fluster under his intimidating gaze, like he’s somehow an _idiot_ for even _thinking_ anything less.

Sherlock turns away from him, grumbling something he really doesn’t want to know about and… actually, you know what?

“I think I’m gonna go find a bench,” he declares. “Maybe get some water…”

“Hmm, probably a good idea. Most of your bodily fluids have leaked out through your armpits anyway.”

And John has had _enough_.

He gives an open look as he begins to walk off, letting Sherlock know the offer is there if he wants to join him, but ultimately ends up finding a quaint little shaded outdoor café and picking himself up a much needed cold drink and some squid on a stick. He’ll try anything once.

As he eats, he spots a pair of young boys in the crowd. It’s a bit hard not to, really, because one has bright red hair and the other is towering over everyone else. But what catches his eye is the way they’re holding hands, completely ignoring both the approving smiles and disgusted glares, like they do it every day. They can’t be older than seventeen, he decides, and it’s nice to see such confidence.

 

 

“I _told_ you to hold his hand, Rin,” Makoto sighs exasperatedly.

“Well how was _I_ supposed to know he’d make a break for it like a fucking child,” Rin practically yells back. “And I’m not holding _his_ hand, anyway. You know how dry and scaly he gets in the sun.”

“You’re holding _my_ hand though, Rin-Rin,” Makoto teases, squeezing Rin’s hand for good measure.

“Yeah… well,” Rin flushes, “you’re… urgh. Shut up. Can’t you trigger some Haru-radar or something and hone in on him like GPS?”

“We’re not _actually_ psychic, Rin,” Makoto sighs again. “Come on, he can’t have gone far. I’m pretty sure I can guess where he’s gone, anyway.”

Rin grumbles but allows himself to be towed along. Sure enough, as they near the centre of the market square they stop receiving as many purposeful looks, because those looks are now turned in confusion towards the fountain.

Oh, _Haru_...

 

Sherlock watches the teen carefully, cocking his head in thought and pursing his lips in frustration as he struggles to come to any real conclusions. Must be the heat.

He looks away, looking into the crowd, just to get his head going, looking over much _simpler_ targets to reacquaint himself with his deductive prowess.

“Just _relax_ for once,” John had said. “Stop judging everyone, just for the week while we’re here. It’s a _holiday_ , Sherlock.”

And doesn’t he know never to listen to _that_ little spiel again, now he finds himself completely clueless with this strange young man sitting in the middle of the concrete pond, back leaning against the sculpted fountain and letting the water fall around him, a blissful expression on his face that looks oddly _orgasmic_.

Seriously, it’s not _that_ hot.

He must be up to something.

Someone _must_ be looking for him, he decides. He’s typically handsome and has well defined muscles, so chances are he has _someone_ who hankers after him, even if he does seem rather aloof. That’s supposed to be attractive or something these days, isn’t it? At least that’s what John tried to tell him when he was explaining why Sherlock got so many love letters, despite his obvious aversion.

He decides to try and look for that person, or persons, instead. Can’t be too difficult, at least not more difficult than the deciphering the subject himself is turning out to be. He looks around the square, hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone else teetering close to the edge of sanity, because chances are they’re also going to be pretty quirked out, at least if he and John are going to serve as any example.

They’re not hard to find.

 

“Should we leave him there a bit longer?” Makoto asks with a soft smile.

Rin shoots him a harsh glare. “Don’t _encourage_ him!”

“Aw, but he looks so peaceful.”

Rin looks over from where he and Makoto are shaded by a market stall, Haru in clear view and probably aware of their presence, but ultimately deciding he likes the water more. He does look kind of cute, with that face anyway. Rin looks around, people are looking. Haru _always_ attracts a crowd when he pulls stunts like these but… there’s something off about that guy.

He nudges Makoto. “That man… looks Western, he keeps looking at Haru…”

“Huh…” Makoto follows Rin’s gaze and finds the man in question. “Maybe we _should_ go and get him… he looks scary.”

But suddenly the man’s stare turns on them instead.

Makoto starts to sweat in his palm and Rin squeezes encouragingly, not even jolting when he suddenly grabs onto the side of his t-shirt as well when the man starts to approach them.

 

He stands in front of the pair, the giant and the shark-boy, and suddenly sees a fatal flaw in his otherwise brilliant still-under-construction plan.

He doesn’t speak Japanese.

They’re obviously swimmers, judging by their bodies, and it doesn’t take a genius to work out they’re a couple by the way they hold onto each other. Probably known each other for a long time, too, with how the giant clings on like a child without the slightest hint of shame and the shark-boy just deals with it. The giant is clearly the kinder, more outgoing half of the whole while the other has enough angst for the both of them.

But there’s something missing…

He looks back towards the kid in the fountain.

The couple follow his gaze, and when he smirks the giant breaks off and leaves, heading towards the black haired teen despite the sniggers and stares from the surrounding shoppers who are still taking note of the sight.

He extends his hand without even a greeting, but the boy looks up and reveals sparkling blue eyes he’s been hiding behind his closed lids.

 

“Come on, Haru-chan,” Makoto says softly, hiding the nerves the tourist has brought on, even though he knows Haru can tell.

Haru accepts the offered hand and lets Makoto lead him to the edge of the fountain where he’s abandoned his clothing.

Makoto, because he’s learned to be prepared for situations like this, pulls a small towel out of his satchel and starts to rub Haru down.

Haru, apparently, isn’t having any of that, when he bonks his head on Makoto’s shoulder in a sulk.

“It’s hot,” he whines.

“Yeah, I know,” Makoto coos, sliding one arm around his soggy waist into a loose hold. “Come on, let’s get you in the shade. Mum and Dad should be done shopping with the twins soon, so we won’t be out much longer.”

Haru grunts accepts Makotos hand in his. It’s hot, but it’s Makoto, so the discomfort is worth it. They head over to Rin who’s still standing with that strange tourist.

Rin says something in English, causing the man’s head to whip around in shock, and then soften into a smirk.

 

“He just really likes water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god people are reading this. Someone's even bookmarked it (I'm not surprised you marked it as private I'd be ashamed too!)
> 
> Please don't judge me for this...
> 
> But hey it's like the only free/Sherlock crossover so I can at least have that accomplishment to my name.


End file.
